Melinda Halliwell
Prudence Melinda Halliwell was created by Brad Kern for the hit tv-series Charmed. All Characters traits in Destinedbelong to Sol though. Melinda Halliwell is one of the main characters of Destined. She is the third and last born child to Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt and youngest sister to Wyatt and Chris Halliwell. Out of the Charmed Ones´ Children, Prue is the fourth oldest. She is the only witch of the family, once her father was a mortal when she was conceived. She was named Prudence Melinda Halliwell in honor to her late aunt Prue Halliwell and Melinda Warren. She prefers to be called by her second name, Melinda, once she says she´s Prudence but not Prue. Since the day she was born, Prue was also destined to become a Charmed One and a Destined One. She was born with the power of Molecular Immobilization. She and her family live in 1329 Prescott Street, San Francisco. Melinda is best friends with Prue and Tamora. She is dating Damon Morgan. She´s been in love with him since younger. Melinda works with his mother at Halliwell´s. She deals with the managing thing. In Season 1, Melinda and her family had to deal with new and old demons showing up. At first, she thought that she was an ordinary witch. But during the season, she started discovering that she doesn´t need hybrid powers to be a powerful witch as her brothers and cousins. After the family friend Damon, returned to San Francisco, Melinda tried everything to make him like her, and she succeeded. Both started dating in secret, but their relationship was found by Wyatt who had a bad reaction about it. Luckily, Wyatt could understand and accepted their relationship. Melinda is described as a sweet and kind girl. Sometimes, she can be sarcastic and humorous. Melinda took some traits from her mother and father. Friendly and energetic. Caring and fun. She doesn´t get mad easily and tries to see the good side of the situations. Responsible but not bossy. Despite not being crazy about demons´ hunting, she likes the fight. She has a small inferiority complex towards her cousin Prue. Melinda is a member of the Halliwell and Warren Family. History 'Background' Melinda was born on April 7th, 2007 in San Francisco, California to Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt, a witch and a mortal (at the time), respectively. Since the day she was born, Melinda was destined to become a Charmed One and a Destined One. Like her siblings Mel had a normal childhood without demons always around. Being the only one without a teleporting power made her being protected by her family. But when she was a teenager she got tired of being considered weak and told to her family that not being able to orb or beam doesn´t make her weaker. She went to school and high school along with her cousins Prue, Tamora and Pandora. All four were called the Halliwell´s coven at school. Their colleagues were far from imagining what they really were. In high school, Melinda decided to change her hair color. This didn´t make his mother happy, but she did it anyway and keeps that color till present. When her cousin Prue and Tamora decided to become cheerleaders, Melinda decided to become one too, not because she liked it but because she could met boys. But she was not the classic cheerleader girl. Since Melinda was a teenager, she is love with Damon, but she never told him about it. Prue was the only one who knew about her secret. Melinda thought that Damon was in love with Prue because he was always saying that he wanted to marry Prue. Damon only did that because he wanted to piss off Wyatt, once he suspected that Wyatt was in love with Prue. In college, Melinda chose to fallow accounting because she wanted to help her mother on the restaurant but what she really loves is cooking. It doesn´t mean that she didn´t enjoy the years in college, otherwise, she loved it. Melinda started working at Halliwell´s since very young age. Once she finished college, she was officially hired as the Assistant Manager. 'Throughout Destined Series' Melinda Halliwell/Season 1| Season One Melinda Halliwell/Season 2| Season Two Personality Caring, sweet, kind, fun, energetic, friendly, the heart of the family, humorous. Melinda can be sarcastic at times. Very hosnest and sincere. Melinda has a sweet personality and is not easy to see her mad. She is very responsible. Doesn´t like radical sports, but is not afraid to try it. Always sees the good side of a situation. Melinda is not crazy about demons´ fighting, but likes to be in the field. Sometimes, she has an inferiority complex towards her cousin Prue, but accepts that they are two different people and she learns she´s powerful on her own way. When it comes to dating, Melinda is not the dating type, but likes to be in love. She will only be tied to someone when she finds Mr. Right. Love Life Melinda Halliwell/Damon Morgan Relationship| Damon Morgan Professional Life After graduating from UC Berkeley with a degree on Accounting, Melinda started working with her mother at Halliwell´s. Physical Appearance Melinda is naturally brunette but when she was 15 she changed her hair color to blond and remains blond since then. She has long hair. Melinda has a very casual / casual chic and simple clothing style on a day-to-day basis, but to attend parties or events she prefers to wear more revealing clothes as tops and short skirts and dresses. Once in a while she wears sexy clothes. Her make up is simple, matching, almost all the time, her skin color and her blue eyes. For parties or events she uses a little bit more make up and red lipsticks. Name´s Meaning Melinda was named after her Aunt Prue and Melinda Warren. Prudence is of Latin origin and means Caution and Discretion. A very common name in the 16th, 17th and 19th centuries. Melinda is of Latin origin and means Sweet. Halliwell is of Old English origin that means Lives by the holy spring. Powers 'Basic Powers' *''Spell Casting'' :: One of the three basic powers, is the ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *''Potion Making'' :: One of the three basic powers, is the ability to brew potions containing magical propieties. *''Scrying'' :: One of the three basic powers, is the ability to locate a person or object by using a crystal, a map and a something it requires the use of other tools. 'Active Powers' *''Molecular Immobilization'' :: The freezing power is the ability to slow down molecules to the point where they move so slowly that the object or person seem completely frozen. Melinda has full control of this power and it´s stronger than her brother´s freezing power because the object or person stays frozen for longer. Charmed One and Destined One Status Other Powers *''High Resistance'' ::The ability to survive and lethal attacks and be resistant to injuries. Fear Clowns. Appearances Season 1 * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Season 2 * * * * * * * * * * * }} Notes & Trivia *Melinda was named after her aunt, Prudence Halliwell, and Melinda Warren; *Out of all the Charmed Ones' daughters, Melinda is the second oldest. She was supposed to be born before Prue, but her cousin came to world two months before time; *Melinda is has blond hair, but she was born with dark hair. This shows a resemblance to her aunt Prudence who had dark hair but turned into a blond sometime in the aternate future of episode Morality Bites of season 2 of Charmed; *Melinda uses her Molecular Immobilization power in a very similar way to her mother´s; *Melinda is an Aries; *Melinda always had a crush on her brother´s best friend, Damon. She always though he actually was in love with her eldest cousin, Prue, because he was always saying that he would marry Prue some day. This was actually some shared joke between Prue and Damon. Damon used to joke about it because he was suspicious that Wyatt loved Prue; *Prue pushes Melinda to tell to Damon what she feels about him; *Melinda got to know that even when Damon looked at her as his friend´s sister, when he came back to San Francisco, that changed; *Melind,a as well as Prue and Tamora, inherits the Power of Three from her mother and aunts; *Melinda is the only ordinary witch after her mother and aunts. She sometimes looks upset for not having a transportation power, but when she changes powers with her aunt Prudence she´s actually glad she doesn´t have the Orbing power bacause it makes her feel dizzy; *Melinda borrows her cousin Prue´s ring to teleport herself; *She is not afraid to go and hunt demons alone. When an extra power is not necessary, she does it but herself; *Prue and Melinda´s personality traits are based on the creator´s personality. Credits: *Charmed Wiki (Powers definitions) Category:Characters Category:Destined Ones Category:DESTINED Category:Witches Category:Good Beings Category:Warren Category:Charmed Ones